the toilet
by xoxTeddyxox
Summary: all i'm sayin' is this six girls fall through toilet and her are pairings Nejioc Narutooc Gaaraoc Sasukeoc Shikamaruoc and Kibaoc rated for language
1. Chapter 1

I was very bored one night so I decided to right this about me and my five friends, who happen to like six Naruto character.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**©**, but I do own Saara, Sin, Sen, San, Tokii, Takii.**

Saara: is based on myself 

**Sin: is based on my friend Felicia**

**Sen: is based on my friend Caitlyn**

**San: is based on my friend Jessica**

**Takii: is based on my friend Bridgette**

**And**

**Tokii: is based on my friend Janiell**

**All the guys are either fifteen or sixteen.**

**(Pronounced like Gaara but its Saara. Okay?)**

**Saara: **Has long blue-grey hair down to her mid-back. But you only ever see it coming out of her hood, slung over her left shoulder in a messy braid with a black silk ribbon keeping it tied. She never takes off her black sweater with the Byakugan's seal symbol embroidered right above the heart. She either wears black capree's or pants. If you are blessed with the chance to see her eyes you would see they are blue and look just like water. Her skin looks like cream and those who have touched it (eg. Her father, Sen), say it feels like it to. She's about 4"8 and that means she's very short for her age. Saara, was given the nickname 'Shadow' for a reason, since she mostly wears all black and then when she spars with her friends, she hides in the shadows; and then attacks. Ever since her mother died in a fire when she was seven, she hadn't come out of her room unless it was to eat or go to school. She too was caught in the fire, she just didn't die. But she was left with a terrible burn scar going down her right cheek and onto her neck down to her shoulder. She had gone to the doctor with her father to see if they could get rid of it but not even the emergency room could do anything when they had first gone. Saara is very shy for a fourteen-year-old, and if you could see under her baggy clothes you would know that she is very thin, maybe even Anarexic (sp?).

**Sin: **Sin has black hair that goes to her shoulders and mostly wears it in to low pink tails with a plain white bandana. She has dark skin but not too dark, and she has brown eyes. She isn't thin or fat, but just in the middle, with very beautiful curves. She usually wears a white tank top with a silver rose on it. She would more than likely be wearing jean caprees. She wears white and silver K-Swiss. She has a giant scar up her left leg that looks like a spider so it's too embarrassing for her to wear shorts. Sin is thirteen1/2 and is 5"2 making her the second shortest.

**Sen: **Sen is quite tall and is 5"4, she is fourteen and the fourth oldest. She has reddish brown hair that almost goes down past her lower back area. She wears it down with a pin that looks like a shooting star on the right side, just above and behind her ear. She normally wears long gold earrings and one gold ring with a tiger gem on her right forefinger. She has hazel eyes and soft lips. She normally wears a red v-neck shirt that goes to her elbows and light brown flair pants. She wears black K-Swiss like Saara, except hers have one red stripe. Sen lives with Saara and her dad, because all her family died in a plane crash, all except for her. She also wears two gold bangles on her right hand plus a gold locket with a picture of her mom and dad. She gets hyper very easily but doesn't very much patience. Hairpin looks like this:

(Pronounced Son.)

**San: **At 5"5 San, is very tall. She has Brown hair with ebony, blond, and black streaks. She will not go anywhere without her Sasuke plushie. She has grey-blue eyes and fair toned skin. She is very thin and always wears her 'I Have Issues' sweater that Saara routinely abducts. She usually makes fun of Saara because she is 'flat' and she's not. She wears regular jeans with brown and blue Sugi's (it's a shoe company). She has a temper like mount Vesuvius and more than likely is the only one who hasn't had a tragedy unless you count her younger brother sticking a neon pink ruler down his throat, but he lived to tell the tale. San is the third oldest and is fourteen and turning fifteen on August third (it's July 13, Saara's birthday.)

**Tokii and Takii: **Tokii is older by two minutes and is Takii's twin. They both have blond hair but Tokii's goes down to her knees, while Takii's only goes to her shoulder blades. Tokii wears her hair just like Ino and her sister wears hers just like Sakura's, no wonder they don't get along. Tokii wears a purple turtleneck tank top with a black vintage skirt that goes to her knees. She wears black K-Swiss too. Takii wears a Japanese styled top, that's red and has white sakura's all over it. She wears blue jean shorts that go to her knees and navy blue Sugi's. They also live with Saara but are not related, just like Sin, Sen and San aren't, it's just a coincidence. They are both fifteen and are very immature.

**There we go, now we can start the story, 'whew' that hurts your fingers.**

**Chapter one**

Saara waited at the front door of Sin's house, her other friends had already left and were waiting for her. Tokii opened the door and they went inside.

"Hi guys," Saara greeted quietly.

"Hi Saara!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"Saara, why don't you take your hood off, it's so hot in here, and no one will be home for the next two hours."

"Oh, all right."

Saara lowered her hood and sat down taking of her sweater to reveal a black tank top. All of them let out a gasp at how thin she was; they never knew she was sick.

"All go get food," Sin said as she stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, well you can't exactly call it walking…

More like running as fast as she could.

**2 hours later**

"Okay, there we go, you gained seven pounds in two hours."

"Wow, your moms pills work really well."

"Thank you, San. Now onto the scale."

Saara walked forward as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was still thin, just not sick. She stood on the scale, to reveal that she was 96 pounds, they were wrong; it wasn't seven pounds she lost, seeing as she used to weigh 86 pounds, she gained a total ten. All of a sudden the front door slammed open and in ran the tweebs. All six girls groaned and then started laughing, before Saara gasped.

"What?" they all asked Saara.

"My sweaters down stairs."

San automatically ripped off her sweater and shoved it towards Saara as they heard Sin's father comin' upstairs.

Just as she got it on, Sin's little brothers Tie and Kie ran in yelling that dinner was ready. Everyone took their seats and they were ready to start eating. Half way through dinner Sen started coughing. There was only one thing that she was allergic to and it was strawberries, Kie's favourite food. And their plates had been mixed up.

Sen got up and ran as fast as she could towards Sin's bathroom. San following quickly behind her making sure her Sasuke plushie wasn't falling out of her pocket. Saara sighed as she cleaned their plates and then shuffled out of the room, Sin explaining the matter to her family, and then watching proudly as her parents scolded Kie. It took twenty minutes for her to stop bringing up her dinner into the toilet. Saara looked into the toilet from her kneeling position besides Sen.

"Um, Sen, does it always do that?" she said looking at the reddish purple mush in the toilet as it started to churn disgustingly.

"Ugh… what? Oh, no, it never has before."

They all leaned towards the toilet only to feel a hurling sensation and then another. One that made them feel like they where being pushed back and then sucked in. That is until they all made hard contact with a tree.

Meanwhile 

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke looked up to see six girls slam into a tree and then four of them fall limp, with two of them on top. One of them started making a loud squealing noise and the other one started crying.

"What the hell?" I said looking from them to my companion who was still asleep under the tree.

"Yo bird-brain."

He then watched as his companion got up in one swift motion yelling a very loud 'What?'

. Sasuke then motioned towards the girls as three of them woke up do to Naruto's loud yelling.

"Tokii! Get the hell off of me!" San said struggling beneath her friend's large butt. Sasuke looked at the girl struggling, she needed help.

Sasuke used his chakra strings to lasso her and then pull her towards him. The girl started to kick and squirm yet didn't make a sound until,

"Just a bit further! Must get Sasuke plushie!"

Sasuke held a dumb look on his face, _Sasuke plushie?_

He then watched as the girl calmly slid out of the chakra strings grabbed the plushie and then muttered a thank you and then went to help her to friends. First she pulled out the identified Sin and Sen and then started looking for someone else.

"Sin, Sen, have either of you seen Saara?" she looked towards them to see both girls shake their heads.

Everyone's P.O.V 

San then turned on her heel to see Naruto poking her with a stick. Only problem was that Saara's hood was down. Fortunately though, her hair was in the way.

"Ugh…my head."

Saara weakly sat up, her hair moving from her face showing her scar to the world! Well anyone in the clearing actually. Naruto looked at her with a disgusting look on his face and then yelled, "Oh, my god! Look at her face!"

San could already see the tears welling up in her eyes. Saara immediately got up and ran as fast as she could away. She turned the corner and had a giant a collision course with something green, bushy and something that felt like spandex. She then found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

**Sorry but that's all I writing tonight. I'll update again soon.**

**Gentle Hyugan Teddy**


	2. Hyugan changes

**Chapter two – the change**

"Hey Neji, when do you think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know Tenten."

"Why was she crying and where did she get that scar?"

"I don't know Tenten."

"Why did you cover it up with a girl style of Kakashi's mask?"

"I.don't.know.Tenten," Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Do you-…"

"Shut up Tenten!"

The said girl shut her mouth quickly as Lee stood up.

"Hey guys, she's waking up."

Neji and Tenten looked up to see the girl they rescued getting up very wobbly and unsteady like. The girl groaned as her hand went up to pull the hood back on.

"Ugh…my head hurts so…badly…"

"You should rest."

The girl let out a giant scream and quickly picked up the nearest item to her, a kunai, and spun around to see Neji with his byakugan activated, Tenten with as many weapons as possible out and Lee in a fighting stance.

"Oh, it's just you, my name's…uh…" she looked around to try and get and idea for a fake name, she then saw a picture of Geisha on the wall.

"Gaashja. That's my name! Gaashja."

Tenten and the others nodded their head in acknowledgement.

"So, where are we?"

"We're in my house. Down in the healing wing… my younger cousin…uh sister… oh whatever you wanna call her… Hinata will be down shortly to see if anything is wrong with you and if anything is, will heal you. Her friend Sakura is here and she is training with the Hokage to become a medical ninja. She will heal you if needed as well."

Just as Neji finished his explanation Hinata and Sakura walked in ordering the boys to leave Tenten to get a patients dress out of the cupboard and for Gaashja to sit her ass down so they could start treating her and to take of her clothes.

"What? You want me to what!"

"Just take off your clothes and put on this."

Hinata said shoving the patient dress into her hands. Gaashja just shrugged off her clothes and slipped it on.

**20 minutes later**

"Okay, so all ya had was a broken collar bone and a slight head concussion. Pretty good."

"Sakura, you make it sound like a good thing."

"Oh shut up Hinata."

Hinata burst out crying and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Is she PMSing?"

"Oh, ya."

Half way across Konaha 

"Shut it Dog boy! You are going to tell me where you saw them take her and you are going to tell me now!" San yelled as loud as she could at Kiba as the others just watched.

"They took her to the Hyuga mansion! That's all I know!"

"Okay good, let's go."

Back at Hyuga Mansion 

Gaashja stood as she looked out the window in a Hyugan top and jeans, the soft white bandages wrapped up her body and around the top of her head under her bangs, the Kakashi style mask still on. She turned around as the door opened.

"Oh, hello Hiashi-sama…I didn't know you were home," the girl muttered nervously.

"I am and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Arigatou, it is a great honour to be in you presence."

"Hmm. You speak as if you were a Hyuga yourself, young girl."

The girl looked back towards the window, "I wish I was… I know everything there is to know about your clan. I just wish could be apart of it."

"If that is your wish I can grant it."

"Could you?"

"Yes, but on one small condition."

"What? Anything?"

"You would have to be of the cadet branch, Neji needs something to do… he could train you in the art of our bloodline ability. I am far to busy."

"You mean I would get the Byakugan?" the girl spoke quite hopefully and the look in her eyes was one Hiashi had not seen in a long time. Ever since Hanabi left for the academy and Hinata became an ANBU (this is my story so get used to it) he's missed there smile and he's been so lonely. Maybe he would train her, occasionally, for by the seams of it… she was beginning to be just like a third daughter to him.

"Yes it does, but listen clearly… the byakugan is very hard to control."

"Yes, I understand. But Milord, where would you put my seal?"

"Not in the normal place. I was thinking your upper left thigh? No one would look there."

"Um… okay."

Hiashi started the whole process to the smiling girl as they headed towards his office. When they passed Neji, Hiashi ordered him to go and get hot water, lots of it. Neji just curtly nodded his head and left in a blur. She sat patiently reading a book while Hiashi mixed something together. About twenty minutes later Neji came in with is Byakugan activated and a **very large** tub of water on his back. He had spoken with Hiashi for about two minutes than left. Hiashi finally got up and gave her a sleeping kimono telling her to put it on pointing to a changing screen. When she was done she came out only to be handed another sleeping kimono. She had asked what it was for and he said it was to help open up her chakra holes, it was then that she realized it was all gooey. She nodded her head and got into the gooey kimono and then went back out. He told her it would be less painful that way and for her to get into the tub. Other than the water being burning hot, it was fine. He told her that as soon as he put in the powder she would go unconscious. But she didn't mind. As he started to pore in the powder she slipped away into darkness, ready for Hiashi to start.

**Outside the Hyuga Mansion**

"YOU RING IT!"

"ME! WHY DON'T YOU!"

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!"

"AND YA THINK I DO?"

**of to the side…**

Tokii reached up her hand and rang the doorbell. They waited two minutes until someone's voice came on… _hello? Please state your name and business and we will consider letting you in._

It was Kiba who spoke up, "It's Kiba and a few friends, Hinata."

There was a long pause until there was a buzzing sound and then the door opened. There stood a girl with long hair like Hinata's and an ANBU outfit on.

"Good Afternoon Kiba," the girl said calmly gesturing for the others to come in as well.

"Say, Hinata, have you seen a girl who looks like this?" Kiba asked thrusting a picture of Saara towards her. Hinata looked at for a minute and then looked up as a scream was heard in the background; Neji was making his way down the stairs at a very fast rate.

"Hinata, she's gone into internal bleeding, and she needs Sakura… she woke up."

"Oh my god, this has never happened before? What is wrong now?" she spoke as she ran, the others just shrugged and decided to follow her.

"Her chakra holes haven't been touched in so long her body wasn't used to it. There's blood and chakra flow spilling everywhere, her body is very strained."

As they were running they almost ran into Sakura who was talking on the phone with Tenten. Hinata grabbed the phone from her slammed it down and Neji through her over his shoulder as they continued running up the stairs. When they got to the room the screams and groans of pain could still be heard. As well as the running about of Hiashi and Hanabi who had come in through the window. Neji touched the doorknob but then quickly retracted his hand; he knew why she went through the window. He looked at Hinata who was already going through the window next to them and jumping through into that one. Neji and Sakura followed as the others waited. When they got it Sakura burst out crying and Neji visibly tensed, it was a terrible site. The tub had been blown to bits so now the girl lay in the middle twitching and screaming violently.

Neji ran forward and grabbed the girls arms holding her down to the floor, blood started to spill all over him as she held her hand, she already broke it. That's when Hanabi spoke up,

"Father is it almost complete?"

"Yes the transformation will happen any minute now! I know it!" Hiashi then looked towards the girl as light shot out in a circle around her and Neji, "Neji! You must move!"

"I can't! She won't let go!" he yelled struggling in her hands tight grasp, " I don't know what to do!"

Hiashi ran forward unsheathing a knife, "I will transport your real hand now stay still this will hurt!"

Neji braced himself as Hiashi brought down the knife cutting of his left wrist and hand. Neji groaned in pain as he quickly backed away. Light shot from every direction as her hair colour started to change as her eyes shot open, the pearly white colour now there. The blood wiped off her cream skin as her clothes started to tear. Hiashi grabbed a blanket and threw it over her as he pushed everyone out of the room.

**2 hours later**

Everyone looked up as Hiashi walked out of the room holding a wrapped up white bundle, he had a very sad look on his face.


	3. On the Run

For all those idiots who thought she was dead she's not. DOBES! Vesuvius Erupts: a.k.a. San's temper 

Tokii stepped forward as she spoke, "She's not dead is she," tears already swelling up in her eyes.

"No, but she slipped into a coma… I don't know when she'll wake up, Neji, please take her to Tsunade. Tell her what happened."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," Neji then stepped forward and took the girl from his arms and ran towards the hospital. That's when someone was seen visibly shaking. They all looked towards the form of San. She then lifted her head to reveal blazing blue eyes, tears streamed down her cheeks. She started at fast pace towards Hiashi ending it with a punch in the jaw, yet Hiashi did not move. She then looked up as everyone around her and Hiashi gasped at what she had just done.

"You Bastard! What is your problem! Are you even human?" Hiashi visibly tensed at her tone, he had never been spoken to like this by a girl before, by anyone in fact.

"How could you do that to her! Do you know how fragile she is! I can't believe you! Whenever I would ever meet up with Saara-

Hiashi quickly raised a hand interrupting her, "What did you call her?"

"Saara, that's her name," as she spoke San wiped away her tears.

"She told us her name was Gaashja," Hiashi said as he smiled a nervous grin. Where they talking about the same person? Is she trickier than she looks? It seems Saara had them fooled.

San then stood as she burst out laughing, as did the three other girls as San dropped to the floor holding her sides.

"Oh… god… that's funny… she actually managed… to trick the… Hyuga Hiashi… And… the Hyuga… Neji!" she let a low whistle as she stood wiping the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard. That was a very interesting first day.

Well I think that's enough for today… I guess I'll stop here… nahh… you guys would probably kill me -.-;

Two weeks later:

That night the sound of chattering glass could be heard from Saara's room. The nurses rushed to the scene to see the gang already there. They had been on their way for a visit, everybody, I mean everybody, Hiashi, the five new members and the other ones too. They had already been introduced. But back to more important matters; Saara was gone. No one really knew what she looked like either, other than Hiashi and the two nurses who were watching her while she was in the hospital.

Meanwhile with Saara

Saara continued to root through Hinata's closet, god she was lucky she was a little under Hinata's size or the clothing wouldn't fit! She eventually settled for a navy blue t-shirt with the word 'Crush' embroidered on the front in silver. She found a sweater that rolled up to her elbows and went to her knees (think Soshi from Fafner). She also found a pair of capree's that were slightly too big, but she found a plain black belt that matched perfectly because the capree's were black too. Luckily her feet and Hinata's feet were relatively the same size so; the black ninja shoes that were now on her feet were perfect. To top it all of she found another 'Kakashi' style mask that was black and put it on. She then went and stood in the mirror, she stood there for a while admiring her new self. She looked so different, she was having a hard time realizing if it was her or just some clone. She missed her family… but she didn't even really look like them so now it wasn't very different to her. She reached in to her back pocket and pulled out a black leather journal… she almost never put it down… it was with her throughout all the pain she went through as she became a Hyuga… and it was also with her two days before she came to this world… Sen, Tokii and Takii all ready knew this but nobody told Sin or San that Saara's father had died on that day… he had had a heart attack… and didn't make it. Her father didn't have a very stable heart because he had given his healthy heart to Saara's uncle so he could live… her father and her uncle were twins so all they had to do was exchange hearts… but both of them new this was putting a lot of weight on Alkio's (Saara's dad) shoulders. He did not have a very stable heart at all anymore… mean while Saara's uncle Malkio was perfectly fine. She hated him now… this also made her realize why she liked the Naruto character Neji so much now, she could relate to his life… in fact they were almost the exact same. She looked at herself in the mirror, white eyes stared blankly back at her… was it really her?

Her now soft brown hair went to her knees but it was still in a long braid slung over her left shoulder, the same black silk ribbon keeping in together. She had luckily grown one inch making her 4"9… it was a start. Her body looked healthier… and she had lost all the excess baby fat she had once had. She didn't look like the Saara she knew… but then who was she? Most Hyuga's names either started with 'H' or 'N'… hers started with 'S'. Hyuga Saara… it didn't have a ring to it… she new she would have to get a new name but what if it wasn't a good enough one? She knew she could try though… she had too.

She spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure out a name… but so far… she was screwed. She then remembered that she had wrote a lot of names in her journal… maybe there was one in there she could use.

These were the names she could come up with;

Hitomi Norie Nagomi Naka Nina Nayu Natsuko Natsuki Naomi Nayu Nari Nanaka Nana Namika Namiko Nami Naka Nagomi Norie

A/N: it's up to you! You have this chapter and the next to vote! What should Saara/my new name be! I won't be mentioning her next chapter and mind you it will be a short one so vote and you'll get your pick I promise! Well actually majority rules….; tee hee!

White Eyed Hyuga


	4. The new Hyuga

A/N: a note to my very dedicated readers… I thank you all for reading this and am terribly sorry for the long wait to update but unfortunately the only way I could post my stories would be to post the at the family resort which at the moment is very difficult… I'm very sorry… .; hee hee I haven't even been up there yet! For now my sister is in charge of my review replies until I can actually reply to you personally… I'm terribly sorry for all this…

White Eyed Hyuga

But now on to this days voting poll:

- Unfortunately none of you asked for the same person so my family drew names and the one that won was none other than….

Well you'll just have to wait now won't ya! XP

Chapter four: The new Hyuga

The newly named Hyuga walked into the hokage's office with out even asking Shizune for entrance. The girl woke up the woman hokage gently.

"Just to become a ninja of your village and too also become a citizen, if you may, milady." "Welcome to the realm of day, Tsunade-sama," she bowed respectfully while Tsunade looked her over… she had never seen this girl before.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hyuga Nina, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I see, and what is it you would like Nina-san?"

"How is it I may deem you worthy of becoming a ninja?"

Nina just nodded her head reached in her pocket and then pulled out a scroll. She calmly handed over to Tsunade and waited patiently as she read it over. Tsunade took her sweet time doing so too; she took ten minutes reading a sheet of paper about the size of your average hand. But Nina kept her calm posture and kept a very straight face; finally Tsunade put the sheet down and looked Nina over. She then stood and went to stand in front of the 4"9 Hyuga… how old was she? She couldn't let a seven year old be a ninja? Could she? More than likely not… but then again… minus her height, she didn't look a day younger than thirteen! I mean her perfect posture, her elevated chest… not very much, though it did prove she was at least older than eleven… and then the fullness of her face and body… she had to be at least thirteen. But instead of judging her Tsunade thought it best to actually ask the young girl her age.

She coughed once to make sure you had the younger girls attention, Nina just looked more serious towards her, "Um, I know this is somewhat rude but, how old are you?" as she spoke the younger girl just shook her head, "No, it is not rude at all, I realize I am quite short for my age. But too answer your question I turned fourteen about a month ago."

The older woman stood to shocked to speak… she didn't think she was that old… she thought maybe she had just turned thirteen a week or two ago… wow… Nina really was short.

"Oh… um… I see… eh heh heh…"

"Please don't worry yourself Tsunade-sama, a lot of people have made that mistake before I take it as no offence."

"Oh thank god!" the older woman smiled cheeringly as the younger woman burst into giggles, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just my dad always says never smile like a cheesy idiot, like you just did, as I was saying though, my dad always used to say to never smile like a cheesy idiot, someone will think you farted. No offence."

"Oh I see, none taken… did your father come with you?"

"My father died two days before my fourteenth birthday."

"Oh, I'm sorry I-

"Don't be, here let me explain," with that Nina told Tsunade the whole story, about her uncle and her father and how Hiashi had turned her into a Hyuga in the first place. When she was finished Tsunade nodded and then said that she was almost identical to Neji and would be able too relate him easily. I suppose I should summon him then, I suppose it would be-

"No! You can't call him he'll know who I am and-

"Does he know what you look like now and your new name?"

"No, but I don't- hey wait a sec doesn't that mean I'll just look like some ordinary Hyuga?"

"Yes, it does."

"Oh, okay never mind then."

With Neji and the others:

All of a sudden the P.A. system went on and Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the village,

"Would Hyuga Neji please come to the hokage tower… immediately!"

Well I've got writers block so obviously that's all for now… see ya!

White Eyed Hyuga


	5. An unfortunate accident with Fate

Okay! Writers block is officially gone!

Last time on The Toilet:

"_Welcome to the realm of day, Tsunade-sama," she bowed respectfully while Tsunade looked her over… she had never seen this girl before. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Hyuga Nina, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_I see, and what is it you would like Nina-san?"_

"_How is it I may deem you worthy of becoming a ninja?"_

"_Would Hyuga Neji please come to the hokage tower… immediately!"_

Chapter Five: An unfortunate accident with fate

San then stood up from where she had been sitting down on the bench, and jogged over to Neji's retreating form and then slowed into a walk beside him as he walked towards the hokage tower casually.

"What do you want?" he asked glaring at her.

"Well, what'd ya do?" she asked staring at him suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's probably just another mistake, now shut up."

"Oi! Don't tell me to shut up!" San then ran and stopped in front of him, confronting him.

"Look buddy," she said poking him hard in the chest, "I don't know what you did, but you better not take a long time doing it, because in case you forget Saara is still missing and in case you haven't noticed yet… we can't seem to find her, ANYWHERE! So you better hurry up and get back so you can help us find her quicker than we'll be able to do alone! Look man, don't take this as an offence but… you're a complete and utter freak! Okay! You get it! No body likes you at all! Everyone in the whole village thinks your some sort of super genius freak! No body looks up to you and they think you're pathetic! Okay! Now you better hurry up and get back okay jack ass you hear me?" San then exhaled all the breath she had been holding up during the argument to see Neji start to laugh quite manically actually. He then drew his arm back and slammed it into San's side slamming her into the wall breaking it and pummelling her into the side of a truck then slamming it into the wall, her body then fell limp to the ground. One minute later she shakily stood pulling the steel plate out from her arm as it gushed blood all over the road. The tears in her shirt around her waist and forearms were either bruised or bleeding crazily everywhere. She limped over to where Neji stood,

"What is your problem? You don't fucking throw someone into a wall you obnoxious-

All of a sudden San felt a stinging sensation run across the side of her face, he just slapped her! Or was it a punch? Then Neji spoke,

"What is your problem! Huh? You can't relate to anything about that happened to me and-

"No, she can't but I can, and Tsunade-sama wishes to see you immediately Hyuga Neji."

"Who are you? And how is it you can relate to me? I don't even know you, you sluty bitch!"

"Those are very harsh words for someone who is just scared and confused, so calm down, all your questions will be answered soon, I promise."

"How can I trust you? You Hyugan wench!"

"I'm a friend," with that the mysterious girl started to walk away, then turned around to speak to San, "By the way, San, Shizune would like to see you to heal your wounds, please follow me as well."

Back at the hokage's office

Tsunade had sent Nina to see what had happened to Neji, but right before Nina had left Shizune had come running in saying Neji had just hurt San very badly, and she needed medical treatment as soon as possible.

Just then Tsunade was knocked out of her thoughts as Nina, San and Neji walked in.

"Welcome, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Nina and Tokenjiki San."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama."

They all sat down as the two Hyuga's simultaneously bowed there heads in respect. Tsunade then went on to explain everything to Neji as San was healed be Shizune. About half way through Tsunade's story Neji caught on and almost immediately knew that Nina, was Saara.

"I see, so you are all right now sa- Nina-san."

"Yes, I am now thank you, but I still will not speak to you kindly anymore until you apologize."

"For what? I have not done anything to you."

"Yes, you have, you completely soiled my honour, by calling me various rude and disgustingly mean names, such as 'slut', 'wench' and 'bitch'. And if I say so myself, I would not think I was a female dog. Yes, a female, I am… but no, not a canine. So if you would please apologize, I'm sure we can get over this… non-painfully."

"Oh, right, sorry about that."

"No harm done, apology accepted."

"Well I'm sorry to break up the apology fest but, we still do not have a place for you to stay Nina-san, plus I don't think you want to meet with your friends right now… San's temper is quite untamed right now do to the fact that she found out about an hour ago that she was being placed on Team Gai; and I don't think she likes him very much… but oh well, she'll live, back to the whole housing matter."

All of them sat hard thinking for seven minutes until Neji finally spoke up, "She could always stay on the third floor."

"Of what? You don't mean your house do you Neji?"

"Yes, I do Tsunade-sama… it is the only place they would not look… plus I never even go past the second floor… so the third and fourth would all be hers."

They all sat in silence for about the next twenty minutes… but then Nina spoke, "I guess that would be fine… after all I don't have anything to pack… we could just go right now."

"Oh, right I'll get Ino and Sakura to take you shopping… I'll say you're my cousin's niece, and that you're staying for a couple of weeks."

"Okay, I guess that's fine… they seem nice, see you later then."

"Alright… let's go."

With that Neji and Nina got up and left walking towards the branch houses' main mansion… the one that only belonged to Neji alone. As they left Tsunade snickered… she somewhat felt bad for Nina, sending her shopping with Sakura and Ino… somewhat.

Well that's all for now ppls! Sorry for the short chapters but life pays the price when you gotta work and your internet don't work! By the way… for those of you who thought Neji and San were going to pair together then you are WRONG!

White Eyed Hyuga


	6. The curse of an unforgivable fate

Last time on THE TOILET:

"_Yes, I am now thank you, but I still will not speak to you kindly anymore until you apologize."_

"_For what? I have not done anything to you."_

"_Yes, you have, you completely soiled my honour, by calling me various rude and disgustingly mean names, such as 'slut', 'wench' and 'bitch'. And if I say so myself, I would not think I was a female dog. Yes, a female, I am… but no, not a canine. So if you would please apologize, I'm sure we can get over this… non-painfully."_

"_Oh, right, sorry about that."_

"_No harm done, apology accepted."_

… _but oh well, she'll live, back to the whole housing matter."_

_All of them sat hard thinking for seven minutes until Neji finally spoke up, "She could always stay on the third floor."_

"_Of what? You don't mean your house do you Neji?"_

"_Yes, I do…_

On to today's Chapter:

Chapter six: The curse of an unforgivable fate (small fluff in chappie)

Neji and Nina walked for a whole twenty minutes to get to Neji's house… when they finally arrived Nina screamed out in pain and grabbed onto Neji for support. The ground beneath there feet started to shake as Neji saw what was causing Nina so much pain… there wrapped around her ankles was four snakes… they had wound themselves up her legs around her torso… then as they got to the top they had mysteriously all wound together to form a head and had bit into the left side of the back of her neck. Nina seemed to be shaking totally uncontrollably, and even though she was not making a sound tears were streaming down her face as she gasped for breath… her skin had turned a ghostly white and her lavender-white eyes were rounded with shock… she looked like she was going to die. All of a sudden Neji saw the curse mark of Orochimaru had just slithered onto the top of her skin… he then felt as her grip on his shirt tightened… then slackened as she passed out from pain.

_Nina's Dream_

_Nina looked around the dark void as her body shook uncontrollably… there before her eyes was the most terrifying scene Nina had ever seen in her life… all of her lives worst memories all came flooding back at once… it was becoming to hard to bear for her… it was all weighing down on her all at once… she could hear something in the distance…. It was a voice… calling to her… but who was it? Then she remembered… Neji!_

_.:Back in Reality:._

Neji kept shaking Nina's shoulders (he had taken her inside and had placed her on his bed to make her more comfortable), he also continued to call her name in hope that she would wake up soon… as if a blessing Nina shot forward with such immense force they both fell right off the end of the bed that caused Nina to fall on top Neji… causing him to grunt as her knee touched his manhood… although as she kept falling forward the sensation stopped (luckily for Neji ) but as she kept falling Neji grasped her arms to stop her from falling, but fate was against him as it just caused her head to go farther forward. Nina gasped as her forehead gently brushed against his and watched in awe as Neji moved gently as he rolled over onto his knees with her underneath him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her panting for breath while he spoke; she just shakily nodded her head as an answer. Neji then stood up as he grasped her hand and pulled her up with him… they stood staring at each other for a little while before Neji noticed she was silently crying.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" but before Neji could realize what was happening Nina had leaped forward into his chest, hugging him as she sobbed into his shirt… before he could even comprehend what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back and whispered soft soothing words through her hair.

It had been ten minutes and even though Nina had stopped crying after four minutes, neither of them had even made a move to let go.

With the others

Tokii and Takii lifted the bucket high over their heads and in one swift motion flung it down soaking Sen with water. Sen let out a shrill battle cry as she grabbed the closest thing to her… which happened to be a certain sand sibs forehead protector that had been forgotten when it had fallen off during a battle. Sen ran at the twins as Sakura and Ino came to their rescue they both threw flowers from Ino's dads flower shop to hold Sen off, when all of a sudden Sen was encased in a giant cavern of sand.

"Give it back wench, give it back now."

"Give what back?"

"My forehead protector! NOW!"

All of a sudden a hand wrapped tightly around Sen's neck pushing her up against the wall, she then saw that it was her one love, Gaara of the Sand. And without Gaara comprehending it Sen had wriggled from his grasp and smacked her lips against his… and for some crazy unknown reason… he didn't want to push her away… in fact, he didn't want her to stop. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him… he kissed her back full force… he had no idea what was possessing him to do so though… he felt something strange, a feeling he had never felt before; it was an odd sensation like something was fluttering around in his stomach. Then he figured it out… love.

Sen felt his tongue slither across her lips begging for entry… she was so shocked… she had expected him to push her away full force, but that didn't stop her from running her fingers through his messy red hair… it was so soft, you would never have been able to tell either. Sen complied willingly as she opened her mouth… as soon as she did his tongue plunged into her mouth and started to explore every corner. Soon, the two of them had started a war of tonsil hockey with each other… neither wanting to stop for air or let go… even though both of them could hardly breathe.

Back in Konaha with Neji and Nina

About twenty minutes later after the whole crying incident Neji had called Ino and Sakura to come pick Nina up to go shopping… they hadn't arrived yet so Neji still had time to find Nina something to wear to go shopping with them seeing as the clothes she had borrowed from Hinata were now totally ruined. He searched for seven minutes until he finally found a old Hyuga top and skirt. The top looked like the top of a kimono (think Tsunade; not the neck line pervs) and was quarter sleeved. It was a pastel green colour with a darker shade of green on the neck line. It had a beautiful Hyugan vine design that seemed to match her personality. The skirt would probably go half way down her shins and seemed to flare out slightly… the skirt was black and made of a soft material. He also found a pair of black open toed stilettos she could wear. To finish it off he found a new black silk ribbon so she could tie her hair, and a long silver chain, which had a black obsidian pendant on the end. When she finally came out she looked stunning, Neji was right, his mothers clothes did suit her. She had used the black silk ribbon to tie her hair at the crook of her neck and had found matching black obsidian dangle earrings to go with the pendant. She didn't even have to ask to use them seeing as Neji seemed to approve of it. Just as she was about to go wait outside Neji stopped her.

"Wait, I want you to wear this," with that said Neji held up an anklet with 12 black obsidian jewels hanging around the silver chain, "It was my mothers, and I would feel honoured if you would wear it… oh and I would feel even more honoured if you would please keep that pendant… never take it off okay?"

"Yeah, sure why not… it is very beautiful and I am honoured you would ask me of all people."

As soon as Nina finished speaking the doorbell rang, and she bounded around Neji to answer it. There stood Ino in a lavender sun dress her hair pulled back with a lavender hair clip, the rest of it falling down her back. She wore an amethyst necklace with a matching ring and earrings. She wore dark purple high heel sandals and had a silver charm bracelet on; beside her stood Sakura her pink hair up in a clip with crystallized diamond earrings to match, she too had a necklace to match her earrings. She was wearing a white silk sundress with white stilettos to match.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you! Neji's told us so much about you!" Sakura and Ino spoke simultaneously.

"He has?" Nina was a little shocked at what the two had just said, did he really talk about her?

"Ya! But come on! The mall closes in four hours!" Ino said grabbing her hand as they started to walk towards the mall.

"Won't we have enough time?"

"Probably not, we'll more than likely have to come back tomorrow… we won't even cover half the mall if your closets empty… plus your room… we'll need paint and a bed and-

"Whoa! Hold on! I don't even have any money!" Nina said holding up her hands in defence.

"Oh don't worry about that, Neji gave us his 72 credit cards… never used! All to spend on anything you'll need."

"Oh, I see."

Finally the mall came into view and the three girls spoke at once,

"Look out mall… here we come!"

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of 'The Toilet'!

Join us next chapter for…

Ino and Sakura band together… SHOPPING!

_Nina let out a shrill scream as she was shoved into a change room by Ino and Sakura, then again as clothes were piled on top of her as she was ordered to try them on._

"_San? Are you there? Can you hear me? SAN!"_

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R

White Eyed Hyuga


	7. ultimate weapon: SHOPPING!

Last time on THE TOILET

_Neji kept shaking Nina's shoulders (he had taken her inside and had placed her on his bed to make her more comfortable), he also continued to call her name in hope that she would wake up soon… _

_All of a sudden a hand wrapped tightly around Sen's neck pushing her up against the wall, she then saw that it was her one love, Gaara of the Sand. And without Gaara comprehending it Sen had wriggled from his grasp and smacked her lips against his… and for some crazy unknown reason… he didn't want to push her away… in fact, he didn't want her to stop. _

"_Whoa! Hold on! I don't even have any money!" Nina said holding up her hands in defence._

"_Oh don't worry about that, Neji gave us his 72 credit cards… never used! All to spend on anything you'll need."_

"_Oh, I see."_

_Finally the mall came into view and the three girls spoke at once,_

"_Look out mall… here we come!"_

Today's Chapter: 

Chapter seven:

"Ino? Sakura? What are you doing!" Nina let out a shrill scream as she was shoved into a change room by Ino and Sakura; then again as clothes were piled on top of her as she was ordered to try them on. They had taken her into some random store… what type of store you may ask? A bikini store.

They had given her seven bikini's to try on… they wanted to see what she looked like without all her baggy clothing. They wondered if she was thin or fat… they were hoping it would be the former.

Nina looked over the bathing suits, the first one she tried on was a sky blue colour and was only being together by strings, in her opinion she looked like a slut. She walked out,

"How do I look?"

"Sluty."

"Thank you, Sakura… I said the same thing."

"Hey I thought it was nice!"

Nina chose to ignore and went in to try one of the ones Sakura had chose for her, it was a black halter bikini with bikini shorts for bottoms. She had gone out to find Tenten, Hinata and Temari had joined them; she blushed at how much people had come.

"Nina, this is Temari, Tenten and Hinata, they're our friends."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Y-you l…look very n…n-nice in t…hat biki…ni."

"Thanks Hinata, but you should really try to stop stuttering… you seem very nice and I think it would be easier for you to drop the act… I realise you stopped stuttering after the chunin exam, and I think it's getting to be too hard on you."

"Really? How could you tell?"

Everyone stared in awe as Hinata spoke a few sentences without stuttering, it was very shocking. After Hinata and Nina's conversation was over Nina went back into the change room. One minute later she stuck her head out… "I don't think I'm going to come back out."

"Why not?"

"Because this one, Temari, is even more sluty then the first one."

"Try me… I've probably seen worse."

"Okay…" Nina cautiously stepped out of the change room the suit was a pink strapless one that stopped right under her chest and normal low rise bottoms… the back of the bathing suit bottoms had 'Sexy' written in magenta cursive letters.

"I don't see what's so bad," Temari said as she shrugged, but when Nina turned around to reveal the letters on the back Temari spoke again, "Ah."

All of a sudden Hinata walked forward and gave a bathing suit to Nina and whispered something in her ear, Nina just nodded and went into the change room. Two minutes later Nina came back out, it was a dark green bathing suit that had a halter top feature that snapped together at the back, instead of her having to tie it, it went down to just far enough to barely cover her belly button, and the bottoms were the same colour and were just ordinary bottoms. The thing that made everybody gasp was that in the bottom left corner on the front of the top, was the seal mark… and that's when Hinata noticed it… the large seal mark on Nina's upper left thigh… no one else seemed to notice but Hinata quickly grabbed 'Nina's arm and pulled her into the change room, she understood now… Nina was really Saara! But she had to change her name because of the whole Hyuga thing!

"You're Saara!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't hear.

"Okay, you got me… I am… by the way thanks for the half-face mask," she said gesturing to the mask that covered the bottom of her face. Just then out of no where Hinata pulled it off… she told Nina that she didn't look that bad and she should really leave it off, my father told me that he was going to work on it so it would go away and he did, you should calm down, it's just a little bit on your neck and shoulder now. You can leave it off, only a little bit will peek out of your shirt, I promise."

Nina then turned around to look in the mirror, it was true, most of it was gone, and she looked really good. She then ushered Hinata out of the change room and finished getting changed back into her clothes.

Four hours later

The girls had made it to almost every store, but one, the undergarment store. The girls walked in to see San throw Tokii into Takii and then start shouting,

"I refuse to stay here any longer! Who cares about Sen! She's a big girl and can take care of herself! I'm leaving-

"Hey! San don't leave!" Ino shouted over to them as San turned and ran over to the group. She walked straight up to Nina and poked her in the head.

"Hey Ino, you got a baby sit this little twerp?"

"Excuse me but I am fourteen and Ino is my friend not my baby sitter, plus I would prefer that you kept your hands to yourself Tokenjiki Ami San!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I have sources!"

"Okay, okay you two break it up!" it was Hinata who had stepped forward and intervened… it was enough for tonight.

.:Next morning: dream scope:.

A shrill scream could be heard all over Konaha, Neji had been on the phone with San and then someone screamed right before the line went dead.

"San? Are you there? Can you hear me? SAN!"

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the rushing of the whole chapter but I'm presently pestering my sister to let me listen to her music right now, and then yelling at her for getting me hooked back on to inuyasha and yu yu hakusho… . poo her!

Well I promise I'll update soon, now if you could please press the little kawaii purple button in the corner at the bottom, it would be very nice, thank you!

Chibi Hanyou


	8. She asked him do you love me?

She won't let me listen! Dammit all!

Chapter 8: She asked him do you love me?

"I can't believe you brought the wrong girl! You idiot! I am the great Orochimaru! Bow to me peasants! Muhahaha!"

Out of no where a giant kabob stick appeared out of no where and Orochimaru stuck it through Kabuto's stomach, throwing fruit and vegetables on it, roasting him alive and then ate him whole. He then turned to where San sat gagged and tied up in the corner. He then walked up to her and ungagged her.

"You're disgusting."

"That's nice your free to go now… oh and take a balloon, and remember, vote Orochimaru for the world's most evil man!"

San just shook her head, grabbed a balloon and proceeded home. When she got home things were definitely not normal. Jiriya had blown up and Tsunade was baking muffins out of his body parts, Neji was doing the swan lake ballet in Lee's outfit, Lee was trying to eat his foot, Tenten was running around laughing manically cutting everyone's hair off, Kakashi and Gai were making out, Ino and Sakura were in a dumpster hugging each other, Nina was painting everyone's faces while they slept, the Akatsuki were performing riverdance (Irish dancing) with Orochimaru and his band of lankies, Hinata's head blew up, Naruto melted, Sasuke turned into a tree, and everyone else was laying dead on the ground.

.:In reality:.

San sat bolt right up in bed, she ripped back the covers and grabbed her coat, she then ran down the street and barged into Sasuke's house, she couldn't sleep and she knew that he'd help her. She ran up the stairs of his house until she saw his bedroom door, without even knocking she barged in, she quickly, but quietly ran over to his bed and whispered harshly into his ear for him to wake up. Sasuke woke with a start we gasped and grabbed the covers to conceal his bare chest. Without even comprehending what was wrong he embraced San as he saw her crying. He didn't know how long they stayed in that position for but he did know one thing, for some reason he didn't want to let her go. He gently kissed her forehead and spoke to he softly, "Sssh, little one, its all right sssh…" he soothed her until she fell asleep in his arms. It was quite a misguiding picture too, him in nothing but his sleep pants, her in silk pj's. A few hours passed and finally it was morning, Sasuke was the first to wake up, he remembered waking up and seeing what he thought to be an angel in his arms, she truly was a gorgeous being, he wanted her as his own, he realized it now, even though he never really spoke to her out in the open and when he did no on was around, he had developed feelings for her, he showed a certain kindness to her he hadn't shown anyone else, he knew what to do, he'd give her a Tac'tal, he wouldn't tell her, but he'd give her one, just like Neji gave Nina, whoever Nina is.

Suddenly Sasuke felt San start to stir in his arms, then she opened her eyes and looked up at him, a soft pink blush accenting her cheeks.

"Sasuke can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"If I left would you cry?"

"No."

"Oh, I see," San then made a move for the door, but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her hand; she stopped to listen but did not turn around.

"You're not pretty, you're beautiful; I don't want you, I need you; and I wouldn't cry if you left, I would die…"

"Do you mean that Sasuke?"

"Every word."

"One more question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

San's face fell, her heart seemed to go pummelling through the floor until she felt him tilt her chin up.

" I do not love you, I adore you; you complete my very life and heart, without you I would be ash in a dead man's mouth… without you I would not be alive," Sasuke finished off his little monologue be giving her a soft kiss, but instead she kissed him back, tears running down her face as she ran her fingers through his hair, she understood now, he loved her, and she loved him, she didn't need a fortune teller to tell her that, she knew it clearly; but they both knew, San wasn't going to admit that she loved him or that they were probably going out in public for at least a month or two… maybe he could ask her about the Tac'tal.

With Sin

Sin shakily raised her hand up to press the door bell, it was presently 2:30 am, and she was starving, she finally got the courage to press the door bell and did, she waited patiently for the one she was waiting for to come to the door, when she was suddenly brought of her thoughts when the door swung open to show a messy blond haired fox-boy. He frowned at how much she resembled Hinata; all she did was fidget with her shirt. He recognized her almost immediately; ever since he met her, he couldn't seem to forget her, and he just couldn't get her out of his head… he had even dumped Hinata for her, why he did not know, though. What was he going to do? Why was she here? He just muffled a hello and asked her what she wanted.

"Um… I'm sorry to bother you but… I'm kind of hungry and… I kinda don't know how to cook ramen…" as she spoke Sin lifted the container of beef ramen up to show him what she meant.

"Ah, yes and why didn't you just go to ichiraku?"

"Um, cause they're closed."

"Ah, yes well wouldn't that do it," he murmured under his breath as he blushed, "Well do come in," he said as he gestured behind her to his extremely messy apartment. He watched as she slid passed him, her slender body gently brushing past him. He could feel all of her curves gently folding into him… which is when he felt something running out of his nose. He had gotten a nose bleed in front of a girl, that isn't Hinata… odd. Before she could notice he quickly ran into the bathroom shouting a, 'I'll be right back!' over his shoulder. Sin could only nod, _What the heck? What's wrong with him? _So she just shrugged it off and sat down on the couch. About fifteen minutes later Naruto finally came back in sniffling.

"Naruto-san? Were you crying?" she asked a look of concern on her face.

"Huh? Oh, no and what's with the formality? Aren't I your friend?"

"Of course, I just didn't want to offend you by calling you anything bad… Naruto-kun."

"It's okay, and actually tell you the truth I'm allergic to toilet paper and that's why I was sniffling."

"Uh…"

"I use Kleenex."

"Oh okay… now can we make the ramen?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

End Chapter

I'm sorry it's so short, and yes I realise the parings are a bit rushed but they kinda half to be other wise I can't start the plot and that wouldn't be very good… well I gotta go! See ya!

CH


	9. HELP

(A/N: I have a very good reason for not updating, and I'm very sorry about this, it's just with Christmas, and my Grandfather passing away in October, right around his birthday too. I know you may not believe me but I'm terribly sorry.

As a early Valentine present to you, I am updating all of my stories!

Xox Happy Valentine's day Myna-San!!!! xoX

Chapter nine: Her reasons for Star Gazing

Takii looked up from the book in her lap to see a dog trying to get a bone stuck in a tree, she looked around to see no one. Figuring the poor thing was a stray, she shrugged and went over to it ruffling its creamy fur. She reached up realizing not even she could reach it. She frowned looking around for something to climb onto so she could grab it. She gave a smirk of justice when she saw what looked to be a very sturdy branch, so she went to go test it… as soon as she touched it, it broke and fell. So trying to solve her problem, she went back to where the dog and bone where and jumped up attempting to reach it, but still she failed. Just as she was about to give up, she felt two strong arms wrap securely around her waist hoisting her up so she could reach the bone perfectly. Without a thought she grabbed the bone as she had the elevation to do so. She was silently put on the ground and spun around gently, meeting with a pair of canine like eyes.

"Arigatou."

"Huh?"

"I said thank you," the boy with canine eyes said.

"Oh, your welcome, but may I ask what for? Urm…"

"My name is Kiba, remember?"

"Oh ya thanks!"

"I was thanking you for getting my dogs bone out of the tree, usually he would get it on his own, but he likes attention, don't you buddy?" Kiba asked Akamaru as he squatted down to pat his dogs head. Takii smiled and joined him in pampering the small dog with her fingers running through Akamaru's fluffy fur. Takii gasped as Kiba accidentally placed his hand over hers, they both looked up to meet each others eyes, neither of them making a move to get up.

"Oops.. sorry, my bad."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Nope," Takii smiled at the boy softly.

Meanwhile, elsewhere with Tokii.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

… ZOHMIGOD HELP ME!!!! I'm soooo srry u guys, I've been totally putting of updating because I can't figure out what to do next!! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!

I wish I didn't but I can't do anything about it.. please give me ideas!!! Tnx!!

xoxTeddyxox please R&R and tell me your ideas!! Thank You!!


	10. Deepest Apologies with Surgery

A/N: Ohayo myna-san! I have some bad news… um… I have to go in for surgery in the next couple of weeks so I am afraid I will not be able to update for a while, and I deeply apologize for that. But thank you for putting up with me and I deeply apologize for all the trouble I have caused all of you. Please have a nice day… please e-mail me if you have had any new ideas about my story because I would really appreciate it!

Arigatou Goizamasu!!!

xox Teddy xox


End file.
